The Pain of Saying Good bye
by Senya Lady of the Serpents
Summary: Summery inside. Yes another HG story where she goes evil, but with weird twists. Please review. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, sorry, had some changes to make.

Summery: A H/D story. Hermione is Voldemorts daughter and has a twin. All her muggle friends come to hogwarts and all hell breaks loose, because most are death eaters. When huge fights break out, what will happen? WIll people be able to forgive after betrayle? Why are there so many new slyhterins? HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/LL, and many OC pairing!

* * *

The pain of Saying Good Bye

Chapter One: Saying her good bye's

"I'm sick of this bloody school!" Hermione yelled in the hallway. This bloody school is full of losers who need to get a life!" she yelled walking out into the court yard..

"Jen wait up." A male voice said. She glared at him.

"First of all Eddie, my name is not Jennifer Leigh McClure but in reality it is Hermione Risika Granger. I live in England, but I am here for the summer. I in truth go to a school in England where people accept me more. SO you know what. Fuck you. Fuck DHMS! FUCK IT ALL!" she yelled as she walked towards the doors of the school with her backpack in hand. Her friend Lindsay walked up with Eddie right behind her, he principal right behind them, watching the whole scene.

"Jennifer Leigh, stop right there." She kept on walking.

"Kikuru stop!" Two new voices yelled. Jen stopped and turned around. Beside Lindsay stood her best friends Tori and Kristi. Tori was like her little sister as Kristi was her older. She looked at the group; Eddie had his arms wrapped around Lindsay, and Kristi comforting Tori as best as she could.

"Good bye Tori, Kristi. I must go. Please know that I will always love you like my sisters. You two are what kept me waking up in the mornings to return to this blasted school. Bye." She dropped her book bag and gave Kristi and Tori a long group hug. The two girls burst into tears, which was unusual for Kristi. She pulled Lindsay out of Eddies arms with much difficulty.

"Lindsay, got to be strong because you are the one they must look up to now."

"But Jen, what about our high school dreams?" Kristi asked with a look of hrt evident in her eyes.

"Do it without me." Jen said impassively.

"But that's not fair!" Kristi yelled. "You promised me!"

"And you've never broken your promises!" she cried "Never!"

"Tori, Kristi. Something has come up. I'm only human, I can only do so god damn much. I'm not super woman or something. Only human!" she yelled. When she finally peeled Lindsay off of Eddie, she stuck out her hand.

"Look out for them for me?" she asked. He took her hand and shook it. She then managed to pull him into a hug.

"Don't freak out. You've become like my brother." She pulled away, whipping her eyes.

"Tima, Kaname, Linz, Eddie, you guys will forever be my friends. If you need me," she dug into her back pocket (with no surprise to Lindsay) and pulled out four chains, one black, one silver, one green, and one red. Lindsay got the black one, Tori got the green, Eddie had the silver, and Kristi got the red.

"Just say 'Jen' as loud as possible, and I will be there. Trust me." She turned and walked out of the school. She kept walking, tears running down her face. She could here Tori and Lindsay run after her, but Eddie and Kristi held her back. As she walked off, all her friends came out. Derek, Alex, Ty, Sam, Megan, Dorota, Sami, Erica, Christian, Cody, Chris, Ali, Jasmine, Elaina, and Emily appeared. She stopped as Tori, Ty, Megan, Sam, Dorota, Lindsay, Chris, Ali, Derek, Alex, Erica, and Sami all began to sing a familiar song.

"May there always be work for your hands to do." Chris began. Eventually everyone else joined him until Jen stopped mid step and turned around.

"May your purse always hold a coin or two. May the sun always shine on your window pane, may a rainbow be certain to follow each rain." Everyone but Jen quit because they were crying too hard. She just kept singing.

"May the hand of a friend always be near you, may god fill your heart with gladness to cheer you. May the hand of a friend always be near you, may god fill your heart with gladness to cheer you." She stopped there because she was crying to hard. She walked up to everyone and gave them each a hug.

"Bye." She managed to choke out before she walked off crying silent tears. She walked to the old DHMS and apperated to her house in London.

* * *

Hey, so how's you like it? PLease post. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, sorry if I didn't move fast enough. Let me know about your feed back. Fell free to email me. Info will be posted at the bottome. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: New death eaters and old friends

She sat there on the floor for about 20 minutes crying silent tears. She didn't want to do it, but she had to, for their safety. Either she leaves, or they get killed. She did what she had too. Twenty minutes later, three people popped in yelling for her. Her attitude changed within seconds.

"Did you do it?" Pansy asked quitely.

"Yeah. How many new death eaters do we have?" she asked changing the subject.

"Sixteen in total." Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy said together.

"Let us leave." Hermione grabbed her school bag, and left.

"Yeas ma'am." Pansy, Blaise, and Draco followed her.

They apperated to Riddle Manor, where all the death eaters where kneeling.

"Welcome Risssika." Voldemort hissed. She walked up to him, kissed his hand, and sat at his left hand side, between him and her twin sister.

"Tonight we will celebrate the initiation of sssixteen new death eaters. They will learn their misssion. Letsss introduce them. Sssshall we?" Risika and her twin stood up.

"When your name is called, you will walk up, kiss your lords hand, and bow to the Riddle family." Her sister Ryndais growled.

"Got it?" Risika asked.

"Yes, just get on with it!" a voice from the new death eaters hissed. She walked towards the voice, and began chocking him.

"Risssika—Mione—Jennifer McClure put him down thisss inssstant!" Voldemort yelled. She dropped him at the sound of her old name. It brought many funny memories, and somewhere painful.

"Don't call me by that bloody name father dearest!" she glared at him in a way that made everyone's skin crawl, exactly as she wanted.

"Sssit my daughter, forget, and let usss begin." When she sat down Voldemort glared at Lucius.

"Yes sir. First we have Christopher Tinny, Lindsay Buss, and Eddie Martin." They each walked up, and when they got to Risika, they all gasped.

"We will talk at the party." She said, her voice deathly cold.

"Yes my lady." Christopher bowed and walked to where he was supposed to stand with Lindsay and Eddie in tow.

"Victoria Anci, Kristi Blougette, Stephanie Buss, Samantha Huffman, Megan Stanton, Curtis, Jamie, Cody Bowhall, Ryan DeSantis, Alexander Gallagher, Derek Lavezzo, and Rosa Baker." He finished naming people and when they finished they turned towards Risika.

"Well well well, never thought I would see over half of you here! This is truly amazing. Although Sam and Megan where here before. Now you two are final members. Welcome all of you. Let us begin the party. Bring in the muggles!" she yelled. Everyone got off his or her knees and Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. brought in three muggles. They chained them against the wall.

"Jen, Risika, look, its Meghan, Justin, Christian, and The Gordon Twins!" Victoria said.

"Well Tori, I'll be damned, wait, I am!" she laughed. Meghan, Justin, Chris, Shannon and Samantha all looked at her with pleading eyes.

"That ain't gonna work!" everyone laughed as Meghan struggled to try to get out.

"You ain't going nowhere babe. Your stuck right there." Risika, Tori, Kristi, and Ryndais all advanced onto the five. Justin staring in horror as his two ex girlfriends (Risika and Tori) looked at him evilly.

* * *

Yo. Like?

Contact you want to, please leave username here, and such, so I can read your stories! Have fun

Risika


End file.
